1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to slide mechanisms and, more particularly, to a slide mechanism for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, sliding portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly used. Most sliding portable electronic devices are configured with a first housing, a second housing and a slide mechanism connecting the second housing with the first housing. A keypad is configured in the first housing, and a display is configured in the second housing. The second housing slides over the first housing via the slide mechanism, thereby opening/closing the sliding portable electronic device.
A typical slide mechanism includes a main plate, a slide plate and a spring positioned between the main plate and the slide plate. A first end of the spring is riveted to the main plate, and a second end of the spring is riveted to the slide plate. The main plate is fixed to the first housing and the slide plate is fixed to the second housing of the sliding portable electronic device.
When the sliding portable electronic device is closed, the spring is relaxed. When the second housing slides relative to the first housing, the slide plate slides relative to the main plate, and the spring is gradually compressed. When the slide plate reaches a midpoint of the main plate, the spring is maximally deformed, generating a maximum elastic energy. The slide plate automatically slides by resilient force of the spring immediately after passing the middle of the main plate. The second housing can slide over the first housing when the slide plate slides relative to the main plate. When the sliding portable electronic device is opened, the spring returns to its original state.
However, when the sliding portable electronic device is fully closed or opened, the spring is generally in the normal state, and cannot generate resilient force. Thus, the sliding portable electronic device may not stably remain in the closed/opened state, and requires a fixing structure to position the second housing on the first housing.
Therefore, a slide mechanism which overcomes the described limitations is desired.